finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Argy
Argy is an android who is found by the Warriors of Light in Final Fantasy Dimensions. With no memory of who she is, she follows Sol and Sarah when she deemed them her parents. Appearance and Personality Argy looks like a heavily stylized, ball-jointed doll. She has the personality of a young child and has no memory, making her curious about her surroundings in an innocent fashion. She clings to Sol and Sarah, whom she adopts as her father and mother. Story Designated "RG Model-0", Argy was a robotic prototype designed by Dr. Lugae to provide Avalon with a weapon powered by the crystals. Lugae modeled Argy after his long deceased daughter with false memories of being the scientist's biological daughter. When she is escorted by airship by Cid to the Heliogabalus to be installed as the core of the Heliogabalus airship, she is accidentally dropped. Argy survives but her memory is damaged, and she forgets her name and purpose, though she does retain combat memories. Sol and Sarah discover Argy where she crashed, deep in a forest north of Fabrica, where the Empire is also searching for her. Argy has no memories of her name, so Sol and Sarah give her a new one, which they use to refer to her for the remainder of the game. A conversation with Sol and Sarah about families - the concept of parents in particular - causes Argy to see Sol and Sarah as her father and mother. Despite protests from Dusk, the Warriors of Light take Argy along, as they search the area around Fabrica for aid. The Warriors of Light make their way to the shipyard where the Empire manufactures new airships. At the lowest level of the shipyard, the party is confronted by Cid and Doctor Lugae. Lugae pleads with Argy to remember her father, but Cid activates a remote command he had installed in Argy without the Doctor's knowledge causing Argy to obey Cid's commands. She attacks the Warriors of Light and when her memories of Sol and Sarah cause her to break the override, Cid brings out a new android, constructed in secret from the Doctor's blueprints, in Argy's shape, called the Argy 2. Argy fights her "sister" until she collapses, whereupon the Warriors of Light get back up and help her fight off Argy 2. After the battle, Argy collapses, burnt out from the effort. When the battle is finished, the laboratory at the bottom of the shipyard explodes, and the Warriors of Light take Argy and follow Doctor Lugae to a small unarmed airship he had hidden in case of an emergency, and flee the facility. Argy remains damaged, but repairable. Doctor Lugae installs Argy into the core of his emergency airship until such a time as she can be repaired in full. As such, he refers to the airship and Argy as one and the same. In the game's epilogue, Argy has been fully repaired, and has regained her autonomy and ability to walk. She remembers Doctor Lugae as her father, as well as Sol and Sarah. In Battle Stats and Abilities Argy is a Memorist and has average stats. She's capable of equipping a diverse set of equipment. Her abilities are also varied with access to high level White/Black Magic, Warrior and Monk abilities. However they can only be accessed through her Memorandum ability which will change her menu and give her a random set of commands. Though this makes Argy extremely versatile and well-versed, she can be at the same time unreliable if the desired skill-set is not available. As A Summon Argy is a level 7 summon, acquired when one investigates an Espilia flower in the lower right part of Fabrica as it appeared in the World of Darkness. The Espilia must be brought back to Argy on the airship, whereupon Argy will pledge to help Sol and Sarah and their friends in battle. Argy's ability is "Espilia". When summoned, Argy is teleported to the battlefield, and causes a large number of flowers to bloom, greatly healing the party, and applying a random status buff to the entire party (Protect, Shell, Attack Up, Haste or Regen). Summoning Argy costs 56 MP. When Argy is summoned, the background glows a different color to symbolize the status buff that will be applied. Protect is blueish green, Shell is yellow, Attack Up is red, Haste is white, and Regen is green. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Argy appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Trivia *Argy's design is likely based on the figurines of ancient Japan. Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Characters